The Will to Save You
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: Full Summary inside: one seeks out a criminal then finding the one he cares for is captured. Will he be able to save him and what is this choice that the criminal is offering.
1. Chapter 1

SIDE NOTE: _Hello again, I know I have just put up one restent story with JessexJaden, but this came to mind real quick the other day and if I don't put it down, then I'll forget it, espiecally with details. Forgive me if I don't have the characteristics down I'm rewatching the series, so sooner or later I will be at season three. Also, its another story of: I don't know how long this one will be. Definetly probably more then two chapters for sure. _

_But in any case I hope you all enjoy! _

**XXX**

FULL SUMMARY: Having to track down a wanted criminal is hard enough. But what happens when you find the criminal, only to realize that he has someone you care about only get to you? To Jesse Anderson, that is what he is going through. Just when he thought he finally have him in his grasp, he snatches something important from Jesse. Wither now he has a choice on giving up his precious Crystal Beast cards or lose someone he holds dear too. Which one will Jesse choose?

**THE NEWS **

_*Sneek peek*_

"Jesse, look out!" the brunette's voice screamed.

Just before the bluenette was about to respond to his friend's shouting, the next thing the both of the boys knew was that, Jaden pushed Jesse out of the way, when what appears to be a fishing net flying right at them and attacking the brunette.

Suddenly, Jaden felt a small electirc shock going through out his body. Even though it was small, it felt very painfull to Jaden. He collapsed onto the ground seeing that it was more then of what he thought it was.

Jesse quickly looked behind him, seeing his almost unconscious friend laying on the ground, in pain. He crowd towards him. "Jaden! You okay?" he asked worrily.

As Jesse struggled to get the net off of Jaden, for a moment, they both thought they heard a noise. A noise that sounded what to appears to be a something of a wild beast growling in the background. As the both of them tried to listen, it started to sound like a engine starting to run.

Relaizing of who they had in mind, Jesse's eyes widen by the fear of it. He struggled somemore to help his friend out so that they could escape together.

Seeing just how anxious he was, Jaden wasn't going to let his friend be in danger cause of him. Even though it was Jesse who wanted to, stop the criminal once and for all, Jaden just wouldn't be able to stand the thought of it.

"Jesse, please, just leave me and get out of here, before he comes!" Jaden pleaded.

Without a second thought, Jesse shoted Jaden a glare to the brunette. Jaden knew he had said something without thinking first.

"Forget it, Jay! I'm not leaving you behind with that crazy maniac! After all, soon or later we will have to face each other and it will be I who will end it once and for all." he promised him. Jaden gave a slight nod.

Seeing as though arguing about it is pointless when it comes to this matter, Jaden didn't have a choice but to agree to his friend's terms.

How is it that things ended up like this? Without struggling any further, to have the brunette being set free, since the net gotten very much more tangled from being release, Jesse stood up, having his back towards Jaden.

Jaden looked at him, with even much more of a worry look then before. Jesse pulled out his deck, getting himself prepared "Don't worry, Jaden. I'll protect you." he whispered. The brunette gave a smile knowing that he got the message.

Out of the darkness, came a roaring sound of a motorcycle, as it stopped right in front of the two boys. Jesse looked up, as a pile of dust came flying at them, as they were coughing up the dust particles out of their mouths.

"Well, well. I would never thought I'd see the day when I'm about to face my long time catch of the day." a voice came throughout of the dark building.

Jesse glared at the figure, while hovering, being protective of Jaden. "Geise Trapper." he muttered angrily.

A older looking geltemen appeared out of the shadows as he smirked at his preys. "Long time no see, squirt."

**xxx**

_*Several days earlier at Duel Academy...*_

The brunette was at the dorm as he was eatting away of his favorite meals. As he did, his friends were sitting all around him as they watched hopelessly wanting to stop Jaden from eatting so much. Or least have him use a napkin.

Although everyone was a bit distuged, mainly like with Chazz Princeton, with Jaden's eatting habbits. Just by watching him going crazy over the meals, Jesse couldn't help but grinned at the sight that he was winessing.

"Oh sure go ahead and grin, but you didn't have to deal with this everyday since you got here, Jesse." the little blunette, having small round glasses slidding down from his face, said to him.

Jaden stopped for a minute, to look at his annoyed friend. Along with the rest of the group. "Shouldn't you be use to it by now, Sy?" he questioned him. Syrus gave out a sigh.

"Oh I don't mind." Jesse said as he was leaning onto his palm having his head rested on it, onto the table, and was staring at the Slifer. "I think its kinda of cute, seeing Jaden like this."

The brunette stopped once again, as he glanced at the one next to him. "Huh? What do you mean by cute, Jes?" he asked still having food in his mouth.

Not being able to take it anymore, Chazz Princeton got annoyed real quick by the Slacker's habits. He got up, as he did, he grab a napkin and shoved it down to Jaden's throat. "Have you ever heard the phrase: Say it not spray it, Slacker?"

By almost having a small piece of the napkin, and remainder of food that in his throat, the next thing Jaden knew he was choaking. Jaden was able to get it out before it went down any further. From the sudden reaction, Jaden could barely breath. Next to him, Jesse sat there, as he rub his back trying to comfort him from almost dying by the hands of Chazz.

"Deep breaths, Jay." Jesse reminded him as Jaden gave a slight nod to respond to Jesse's suggestion. Jesse gave a smile to the trouble that his friend gotten into.

"Well, I'm done." Alexis said as she lost her appetite from the sight she saw.

"So am I." Bastion mumbled as he followed Alexis.

"Ten hut." a sudden voice came from the door. Only both Syrus and Jesse looked behind them seeing someone standing there, having a sluet to the others.

"Hey there, Hassleberry." Sryus said as his sight went back to Jaden.

As Halsseberry walked and was standing next to the Obelisk and the Slifer, he looked down at Jaden, with a concern look on his face. "What happen to the Sarge there?" he questioned as he glanced at Syrus.

Syrus shook his head. "The usual. Jaden annoyed Chazz, so he tried to kill him." he joked. Although it didn't seemed as though it was the normal horse-playing like usual, Syrus really thought that Chazz was going to kill him, literally. "Anything good?" he asked as he noticed that Hassleberry was holding a newspaper.

Hassleberry looked down and gruanted. "Not from my point of view. Its nothing but mostly bad news."

"Well, isn't that the point of a newspaper?" Syrus asked.

"Still, couldn't the writers of the story put in more good than bad?" Hassleberry said as he set it down from across where the three were. As soon as he sat it down, Hassleberry went over towards the others.

From being curiorus, of what Hassleberry had just said, Jesse couldn't help but as he got up, after reasurring with Jaden's health, and looked at the paper. As he did he scanned through the front page to where, something caught his attention. His eyes widen by the sight he was reading.

Suddenly noticing of how intense its gotten, Syrus looked up at Jesse. Who for a moment, he thought he saw Jesse's hand shaking. He squinted his eyes. "You alright, Jesse?"

Hearing his name Jesse looked back seeing the little one becoming concern. Trying to hide the fact, with the news he'd just saw, Jesse turned and placed the newspaper back down. Not trying to have the others worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Syrus." he muttered as he sat back down next to Jaden, having a hand back onto his back, rubbing him. Seeing how Jaden wasn't over the fact that he almost died from a piece of napkin.

Somehow Syrus wasn't conviced, he wanted to ask Jesse somemore. But knowing that he wasn't going to answer, he thought that it would be best if Jaden would do it. Since he's gotten the noticed that Jesse can't hide anything from him.

**xx**

The hours past as the bluenette helped the brunette, coming out from the eatting area to the Slifer dorm, having Jaden leaning against Jesse, with a arm over his shoulders, and still not feeling so good, since thanks to Chazz, he thought he wasn't going to make it.

They entered into Jaden's room, having Syrus behind them, as Jesse opened the door and placing Jaden onto his bed. As he did, Jesse stood there, with his hands onto his hips and shook his head. Syrus stood beside him.

"Maybe next time, you might actually think before eatting like that, Jay." Syrus lectured him on the proper use of a napkin. "If you don't want Chazz to teach it to you again."

Jaden nodded slowly. "Point noted." he muttered as he layed back onto the bed.

Jesse smiled and giggled lightly at the sight. Having Jaden like this, he couldn't help but do so. Jaden always somehow manage to make Jesse smile and laugh in a whole different way then what a normal person would do. If you consister Jaden to be _normal. _

Glancing up at Jesse, Syrus noticed that he was acting like himself again. _Maybe its just my imagination, then. _he thought to himself as he replayed that moment back into his mind where; he thought he saw Jesse's hand being shaken by of whatever got the bluenette so work up at the sight of the news in the newspaper.

Still, he wasn't sure fully on Jesse's sudden beheaver. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, Jaden?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. A quick nights rest and I'm back to my oldself." repilied the brunette.

Feeling as though he has been watched this whole time, Jesse looked down at Syrus seeing he had a concern look on his face.

"What, you're not getting sick as well, are you Syrus?" he asked.

Syrus blinked. "Hmm? Oh, no. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, Jesse? I've been noticing that you haven't acted the same after you looked at the newspaper that Hassleberry brought in."

Jesse glanced away back towards Jaden. Syrus knew it, there must have been something going on into the bluenette's mind. "I'm fine." he muttered. Syrus looked up as Jesse smiled at him. "Its nothing really. I just agreed on what Hassleberry said before about the newspaper not having anything good in it."

"Oh, I see." Syrus mumbled.

"Well, I better get back, tell me when, _Mr. I'm Dying_,over there is feeling good again." Jesse joked as he left the room, waving at the two.

He shouted the door, as Jesse did, his hand gripped. _Sorry, Sryus. I hate lying to you, too the both of you, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. _Jesse thought to himself. As he walked down the steps and away from the Blue Obelisk dorms.

Syrus still stared at the door then he looked at Jaden, who was still not over his sickness. He gave out a deep breath. "Jaden, come on, wake up." he said as he moved the Slifer.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes as he sat onto his matteress with his legs crossed. "Mornin', Sy. Breakfast already?" he asked half asleep.

Syrus glared at him. "This is not funny, Jaden!" he shouted.

Jaden blinked. "Whoa hey, easy, Sy. What's gotten into you all of sudden?"

Syrus looked down feeling a bit guilty for yelling out at him like that. "Sorry, Jay. Its just that I'm worried."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked in concern.

"Well, every since this afternoon, when Hasselberry came in with the paper, and Jesse glanced at it, he started to act differently." he explained with a upsetting voice.

"Really, how so?"

Syrus shook his head. "I don't know, but from what I saw, I thought I saw Jesse's hand being shaken from what ever stroy was in the paper. It looked really bad, Jay."

Jaden gave a nod as he get the message. "Alright. Well when you put it like that, I'm going to go and talk to him, then." he said as he stood up.

"Will he tell you?" Syrus wondered.

Jaden looked at him and nodded. "Of course, there's nothing in this world that Jesse Anderson could keep from me." he said as he left the dorm to find the bluenette.

Hoping that to whatever the reason for the keep the secret being kept away, even from Jaden, he knew it was something big and dangerous for his friend. One way or another he will get answers out of Jesse.

**x**

_I too agree with Hassleberry, I don't like reading the paper either, or even listening to the news cause it just upsets me too much. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's two. Enjoy! _

_Jaden: I wonder what's wrong with Jesse, Syrus said that he's been acting funny_

_Me: You'll just have to wait and find out, Jaden. _

_*Jaden pouts*: Alright. _

**xx**

**THE TRUTH **

Jaden gotten to the Obelisk Blue dorm hoping to find Jesse there. As he got there, he looked up seeing most of the rooms were pitch black. Knowing how late it has gotten it wouldn't suprise to Jaden if no one didn't answer. Still he had to try.

He got up to the door, as he did, he pounded on it hard enough for anyone to answer. Then there was.

The door opened and stood a third year Obelisk with shoudler length, almost dark blue with slight touch of green hair color, with eyes to match, staring down at Jaden. "Jaden, what are you doing here? Do you relaize of what time it is?" he asked him.

Preteding to not to noticed Zane's, obivious question, Jaden just skipped right to the point. "Zane, is Jesse here? I need to talk to him like now."

Zane stood there, with a confused experssion on his face. "I haven't seen him all day, Jaden. I thought he was with you all."

"Huh? He hasn't come back?" Jaden asked.

Zane shook his head. "Not that I know of, is he in trouble?"

Jaden just stood there, trying to go through of what was Jesse thinking. "I don't know. He hasn't said a word. But Syrus said that he's been acting weird since this afternoon." he informed.

"I see. I'll keep a eye out and let you know if he shows up."

Jaden gave a nod. "Thanks, Zane." he said as he left the dorm.

As the night grew more, Jaden felt as though he had looked almost every inch of the island. But still no sign of Jesse. He was starting to get worried about him. To his's knowledge, Jesse seemed fine, he didn't sounded like there was anything off about him.

But according to Syrus, he said that every since Jesse looked at the newspaper, he hasn't been the same. What could have been in the paper that would make Jesse so uncomfortable with? Jaden had to know the answer, and if any case, help his friend out. He cares too much for Jesse to see himself getting hurt or even worst. He just didn't want to think about it.

**xx**

Jesse sat on the ground as he was viewing the ocean secnery. Just by rethinking of what he had saw in the paper, was making him angry. But also he started to feel a bit guilty for lying to the others. Even though he hadn't said anything to Jaden, it doesn't mean that Syrus would. Knowing Jaden, and his reaction, he would probably come out and seek him.

He smiled at the thought. Of course he would do something like that. Jesse stood up as he was about to move. When he felt something small and fuzzy moving around his ankles.

Jesse looked down seeing a small spirit-like-cat creature rubbing against her Master. He grinned at her. "Hey girl," he said as he bent back down and petted her like with any other normal pet. "Ready to go?"

The spirit was unsure about her Master's decision. But she knew it was the right way. If it meant on having to leave everyone behind. She rubbed against Jesse's hand to respond and licking it.

Jesse squinted at the creature's respons. He stood up, as he was about to turn, when he noticed that someone was standing in his way. His eyes widen by the not so suprising of seeing Jaden standing there, almost completely out of breath, worrying over his friend.

"Jaden, what are you doing here, are you alright?" he asked. Already knowing the answer.

Jaden gave a light glare to the bluenette as he approched him. Jesse took a step backwards. "I should be asking you that, Jesse." he started. "Syrus said that you've been acting weird since this afternoon. What's gotten into you?"

Jesse narrowed away his eyes from Jaden. With now, relaising it, Jaden noticed that Jesse was carrying his duel disk with him. "Jes, why do you have your duel disk?"

The bluenette turned away from Jaden. As he gupled. Knowing, if he told Jaden the turth, of course he would stop at nothing to help him out. But he didn't want that. He never wanted to put Jaden at risk with having someone trageting him.

"There's this man," Jesse started. Jaden stood and listened. "He goes around and hurts people like us who can see duel spirits. Lately, he has been very well known now that he has even gotten himself his own wanted list. So far, he has hurten four to five other people with their own ability."

"So, what does it have to do with you, Jes?" Jaden didn't like the explantion that Jesse was giving him.

"It does. Its because he's looking for the Crystal Beasts cards that are in my deck. And using the excuses to hurt others just to get to me." he muttered. Ruby looked up at her Master feeling how stress out he is, she doesn't blame him for being so.

Jaden narrrowed his eyes. He wants to help Jesse, but just the way he is talking about this guy, he fully understand why Jesse wouldn't want him to come with him. But then again, that wouldn't stop Jaden from helping out someone that is in need.

Jaden gripped his hand as he gathered his courage. "Well, if he's targeting people with the ablitiy so see duel spirits, you forgot me as well, Jesse."

Jesse perked up by the respons that Jaden had given him. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell them. Mainly too Jaden. He gave a light glare towards the Slifer. "No way, Jay! I'm not going to put you in danger as well, because of me! If you get hurt, I wouldn't no what to do. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Come on, Jesse. This is me we're talking about. There's no way I'll get hurt if it means helping out my friends." Jaden said as a grin appeared.

Jesse was still unsure about the whole idea of having Jaden coming along. He knows that, Jaden is only doing for what he thinks is the best for Jesse, but Jesse was having a bad feeling that there shouldn't be any tag alongs.

"I won't get in the way, I promise." still trying to convice his friend.

Jesse gave out a sigh. Seeing as though Jaden wasn't going to be reasoned with. "Alright. But if and when I tell you to do something, Jaden, will you listen?"

Jaden nodded. "Definitely."

The bluenette gave a smile. "Fine. You can come." _I just hope my hunch is wrong. _

"Ha. I knew you couldn't say no to me." Jaden smiled as he was pleased to hear his friend repsons.

Jesse too gave a smile in return, but somehow in his heart, something was telling him that he should have just said no to Jaden no matter what. Hopefully to whatever the cause the bluenette to worry, it won't be as bad as he thinks.

How wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaden: After hearing from Jesse, I'm definitely going to help him out now!_

_Jesse: I don't know Jaden, something is telling me, that you should've stayed behind. _

_*Jaden looks at Jesse in a funny way*: Why say that?_

_*Jesse turns to me*: Ask her._

_Me: You'll just have to read to find out._

_*Both sighed*: Fine._

_Enjoy! _

**XXX**

**CAT AND MOUSE**

In a taxi in downtown Dominio City, on the way to seek out a criminal...

"So, Jesse, what's the plan?" Jaden asked the boy that was sitting next to him. Seeing as though, his mind was somewhere else, Jaden waved his hand in front of Jesse's face. "Hello, earth to Jesse, come in Jes."

The blueneete blinked releaizing someone was speaking to him. "Huh? You say something, Jay?"

Jaden gave out a sigh. "I know you're worried, Jes, but I did promised that I wouldn't get in the way, right?"Jaden said trying to reassure him once again.

Jesse smiled seeing that Jaden was trying the best he could to not make him so unease. "I know Jaden but..." he paused.

Jaden tilted his head. "But?"

Jesse shook his head. "No. Nothing." _Its best not to make him worry, as well. _

Every since they left the Academy, Jaden was seeing of a side of Jesse that he never thought he would see. At the Academy, Jesse was always the one who was smiling and being friendly towards anyone he met. Never once, so far, has Jaden seen him so stress out before. Well, expect when there was a test out, but that was different.

Jaden squinted his eyes. "How long have you been after this guy, Jes?"

The blueneete glanced at him As he squeezed onto his black pants. "The longest I've known. He actually seeked me out first when right after I got the Crystal Beast cards. "

"And only now he decides on coming out from hiding?"

Jesse nodded. "I guest, he's just tired of waiting around."

"Well, its too bad then," Jaden said as he felt his whole body trembling with exicitment. Jesse looked at him. "Cause he's never met someone like us before, right? So he has no idea of who he's dealing with."

Jesse smiled at the brunette's enthusiastic. Of course this is how Jaden would see things from his point of view. But there's just something about it that Jesse didn't like. No matter how hard he's tried to think other wise, it won't leave him.

"You don't even know what kind of a guy this is, Jay." Jesse explained. "He's probably already have traps waiting for us."

"If so, we'll just have to be on our guard, then."

"Right." Jesse muttered disappointed, as he looked back out the window. Seeing there was no convincing him.

**XXX**

The taxi arrived at the area to where it was known for hobering criminals. As soon as Jesse got out first, he skimmed the area. It was the part of the town that almost had no life. Having abandoned buildings to almost every inch of the streets on both sides.

The buildings seemed better days, mostly they looked very old and rundown, but not too bad to where you could stay in it and not have the building falling down on top of you.

The streets were mostly empty, couple of dumpsters here and there, but it looked as though it was a good spot for thugs to use for gatherings, with as in secret meetings and such.

Jaden followed next to Jesse, but still standing near the taxi. "You sure this is the place?" the brunette asked as he was looking around.

"Honestly, I don't know. But is a good enough spot for someone wanting to hide in the shadows and away from civilization." Jesse muttered to him. He looked at Jaden. "Jaden, you can still back out of this."

The brunette grinned. "I'll say it as many times before, Jesse: I won't let you do this alone. Not by a long shot."

Jesse closed his eyes as he should have known by now that there was nothing in the world to make Jaden change his mind once he's made a decision.

The bluenette chuckled. _I thought he would say that. It was a worth of try though. _

The two teens started slowly began to walk around glancing at every corner they could get inside of their heads. Walking more into the the abandoned area and away from the civilized streets, Jesse didn't like it. Even if they did caught up to him, no one would be able to hear them getting into trouble.

Only having Jaden here with him, doesn't help. Jesse knows that Jaden can take care of himself, he's seen that more then once before, but he just couldn't help but not to worry over him. Jaden would not be able to see the difference in friend or foe at first sight. He would always help to those who are in need. That's just the type of person he is.

Even though Jesse really admires that side of Jaden, it always somehow seems to come back and hurt them even more.

They looked around some more seeing nothing out of the ordinary from what they've seen. A few older tougher looking guys in the shadows, and a few on the streets, but none of them looked like the one who Jesse was after. He looked next to him seeing Jaden all wide eyed by the different sounding of the sight, he knew this is how Jaden would react.

"Jaden, don't lose focus now." Jesse reminded him.

The brunette looked at him as he grinned. "Don't worry, Jes. I know that we're not here to sight see."

Jesse nodded. He just couldn't help but not be on guard. Even if Jaden didn't show it, Jesse wouldn't be surpised if the nagging that he keeps on putting on Jaden found it annoying. But then again, you can never be too careful when walking in a area where you didn't know too well enough to not be on guard.

From the shadows, as the figure watched the two boys, he had his eyes mainly on the bluenette, who was keeping his friend in line at the time, as the figure gave out a grin.

_Found ya. _the figure thought to himself.

_'Jesse, wait.' _a voice spoke to him.

Jesse haulted, followed by Jaden who almost ran into the bluenette, Jesse looked up. 'What is it, Sapphire Pegasus?'

The spirit creature, who was a Pegasus, was looking about. He thought he sensed someone of a fimialiar auroa to whom they were looking for. Even though its been years since they last saw the criminal, Sapphire Pegasus could never forget the one who was after his Master.

_'I don't see him, but I'm sensing he's here, somewhere.' _the creature informed Jesse.

Jesse gave a nod. He too was starting to get a feeling that someone in the shadows was watching the both of them. He skimmed the area once again. Seeing if he could tell which one it was.

"Jess?" Jaden asked in a concern tone. "What's happening?"

Jesse put a arm in front of Jaden, in a protective way, telling him not to move anymore. It was quite. Only a few voices in a few miles away, but Jesse was trying to block them out, trying to refocusing on seeing anything unusal to what Sapphire Pegasus had said.

Just by watching the young teen, trying to figure out where he was, the figure smirked. Seeing how fun it was to watch him squirm like this. Although he wanted to play little more with the two boys, he decided on making his apperance. Since its been a while to have finally see his long time prey.

"Jesse?" Jaden asked once again. A few minutes ago, Jesse was acting fine. But then the brunette felt as though he wasn't with the same person that he knew anymore. He was starting to become worry-some. He gripped onto Jesse's arm. "Jes, what's going on?"

The bluenette looked down at him as he saw a cocern look across Jaden's face. Seeing how heavy the atamaphere was getting to him, Jesse hadn't noticed. He gave a smile as he grab hold onto the brunette's hand.

"Sorry, Jay. I didn't mean to do that to ya." he said in a gentle tone.

Jaden gave a nod. He just didn't liked the way Jesse was acting just now. The brunette knew he was intense but not this _intense_.

Suddenly, breaking the moment, Jesse thought he heard something. He looked up, still having Jaden gripping onto his arm, as he looked around. He thought he heard a noise sounding something coming from a meachine. It was faint but he was able to catch it at the last minute, it came out again.

Then out a of the shadows from, behind both of them, came out a very darken style motorcycle. With the dust flying at them, Jesse and Jaden both covered their eyes and mouths as they started to caught some up.

For a second, Jesse looked up, seeing the stranger who came out like that, having on a rouged outfit with wearing a black helmet to match his meachine. He started up the engine again. Still having some dust in his eyes, Jaden was taking the time to get them out while still behind Jesse.

"You boys looking for someone?" the voice asked through the helmet.

The bluenette was trying to make out who it was. Just by removing his eye protecter, the stranger allowed the teen to get a good sight. Then Jesse's eyes grew with rage.

"Trapper." he mumbled. Jaden thought he heard Jesse said a name.

_Trapper? _Jaden thought to himself.

"Hey there, squirt. I've been hearing that you've been looking for me after all these years." repilied the stranger. "Well, here I am."

This wasn't good. Jaden was still blind sighted by the dust. Even though Jesse was near him, this man could not be trusted. He was known for pulling tricks onto his oppoents to get what he wants by any means nessecary.

Jesse had to act quick to get Jaden out of here. Seeing how protective the bluenette was to the boy in the back, the one known as Trapper gave out a grin, even though he had his helmet on still.

"So you were here." Jesse said trying to get the stranger's mind off of Jaden. He noticed, without even looking straight into his eyes, that he was eyeing the brunette.

"That's right. I've been waiting for a long time for this, Jesse." the eerie voice repsond. "Now that you're here, we can finally settle the score, once and for all."

"I couldn't agreed more." this wasn't going to be easy, Jesse had to do whatever it takes to protect the one behind him.

No matter what the cost was he just had to.

**XXX**

_Sorry if I didn't do so well on setting the scenery and or on the action scene. I'm not really all that good when it comes to those moments in stories. *Heh.* Also I hope I got the city spelled right. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's four enjoy! _

**THE CONFLICT **

Finally meeting the one who he was after all these years Jesse Anderson, while standing near a certain Slifer with dust still in his eyes, glared at the man who was sitting on his vechile. Even though the man had a helmet on, it didn't mean that he was smirking evily at both of the two boys who were in front of him.

Seeing the one behind the Anderson kid, Trapper knew he'd never seen him before. It must have mean that he made some new friends at the one place known as Duel Academy. Knowing that this was a good chance to see someone be in the mercy by his hands.

Meanwhile, having most of the dust out of his eyes, Jaden slowly but was able to open his eyes. Noticing that there was some kind of a stand off going on, he glanced above him seeing that Jesse was over top of him. But who was it that Jesse was talking to a moment ago?

The brunette moved his sight towards the stranger that was in front of them. Jaden didn't see a good look at his face, because of the helmet, but from the way Jesse was acting a moment ago, it sounded as though it was the guy who they was looking for.

"Jesse," he asked unsurly trying to get the remainder of dust out of his eyes. "What's happening?"

Hearing his friend's voice. Jesse glanced down, if he doesn't think of something soon, who knows of what the Trapper will do to them.

"Heh. A friend of yours, Jesse?" the voice asked in front of them. The bluenette turned back towards Trapper. "You shouldn't bring people here who aren't too fimiliar with this type of terrory, cause you just never know of what could happen."

"Says you, Trapper." Jesse growled. Having being too worry on Jaden, the bluenette was beginning to not think straight.

Trapper smiled seeing how he wanted to 'play' with them a bit more. He started up his machine more than before, as he whip by the two. When he did, he glanced once again at Jaden, but did nothing.

"How about we play a little tag, squirt?" he asked as he haulted. "Come and find me, if you can." Then he was gone as he disappeared from around the corner.

"Come back!" Jesse yelled.

"Jesse!"

Stopping in his tracks, Jesse glaced at the direction to where Trapper ran off too, but then he looked back at the brunette. As he did, he gave out a sigh, as he helped his friend.

"Come on, Jaden." he said as he lifted him up.

After getting the remainder of the dust out of his eyes, he saw Jesse clear as day. "Thanks, Jes." then he noticed that they were alone. Jaden looked around. "What, happened to that Trapper guy?"

Jesse narrowed his eyes. Knowing that it wasn't Jaden's fault at all, but this is exactly why he didn't wanted him to come. Now that Trapper knows about Jaden, who knows of what kind of traps awaited them.

"He got away." the bluenette muttered.

Jaden stared at the repsons that Jesse had given him. "Oh. Sorry, Jes. It looks like I did held you back."

"No. Of course not, Jay. That's just the type he is. He just won't stop until he's caught." Jesse explained as he shook his head.

The brunette nodded, but then started to feel a bit guilty. Jaden had a feeling that Jesse only said that not to make him feel worst than he already was.

"So, what now?" Jaden wondered.

Jesse looked beside him, as he did, he founded fresh tire tracks. If they follow them, then, they could lead them straight towards to Trapper. He was heistaiting on the thought of it. If they did, he dosen't want Jaden to be caught up in it more then he already is. Its his problem and not anyone elses. Even though Jaden volunteer on helping him out.

The bluenette gave out a deep breath. "I'm going alone, from here on out, Jaden." he muttered.

From what he just heard, Jaden glanced at Jesse. Seeing that his eyes were still onto the ground and not at him. Jaden knew Jesse wanted to catch the guy but still, to say something like this, he couldn't take it.

"No way, Jes!" Jaden shouted. Hoping that would wake him up.

Jesse closed his eyes. "I know what you're trying to do, Jaden. But this is too dangerous. You've never meet a man like Trapper before, he will do anything by means to get what he wants. Right now, he wants me."

The brunette's fist gave a grip. "I understand that, Jesse. But you need someone here with you in order to take him down. And I just can't stand the thought of you being here alone with that maniac!"

Just about when Jesse was about to say something, he was caught in Jaden's sight. Seeing the look in his eyes that he was giving off to the bluenette, Jesse couldn't help to smile at him. He was very passionte about helping him out to the end.

By one glance, is all it takes for Jesse not being able to agrue with Jaden anymore. No matter how much sense he was making to the brunette, Jaden would give it right at back towards Jesse.

Seeing how it was very hard to try and convince someone like Jaden, having a closed mind once he has made it up.

Jesse scratched his head, unknowingly what to do. "If we follow the tracks, it should lead straight to him." he muttered.

The brunette's eyes widen from what he heard. "'We?' Then that means..."

The bluenette gave a nod. "I should've known by now not to try and change your mind, Jay." he said with a grin starting to appear. "Seeing how you're still on wanting to come, I won't force you out of it."

Suddenly, by the small respons that Jesse had given him, the next thing Jesse knew was that Jaden was hugging him, in a enthusiastic way. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated on saying while rubbing his face against his chest.

The bluenette smiled at the sight, and felt a slight blush, as he pated his head. "Alright, Jaden. You can let go now." Jesse said as he tried to have Jaden relase him from his grip. As he thanked to himself that no one else from the Academy saw this.

**XXX**

It was starting to get dark, seeing how the one known as Trapper, was starting to get impatient with his prey. He was waiting in a near by area, not too from where they were (maybe like a block away), as he perpared himself.

As he gathered all the equipment that he needed to have along with him whenever he was out catching someone or something. As he packed what appears to be a fishing net, along with a small romate conrol button that would attactive it. He grinned at the idea. Seeing that there was no way that Jesse Anderson could get out of this one.

**XXX**

Seeing how the sun setted down real quick in the darkest part of the town, the two boys felt as though it was forever since they started to scearch for Trapper once again. Relaising that it was going to be diffuclt now, with no leads, Jesse was starting to think on asking anyone in the neighborhood if they seen the man.

Then again, they probably wouldn't tell them straight out. They would try and pull something like a underground duel or something in order to get infromation.

"Hey, shouldn't we be asking anyone if they've seen this Trapper guy?" Jaden asked.

The bluenette looked up seeing as though Jaden had read his mind. Even by one word of the wanted criminal, like as in the Trapper, there sure have been some kind of infomation being spilled out. Jesse put on his serious face.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Jay. But we can't be too careful around these places." he muttered.

"How so?" Jaden wondered.

Jesse looked around. "Cause, even if we wanted infomation, it doesn't mean that anyone is going to give it to us on the spot. They might try and make some kind of a deal with you and make you duel for higher stakes." he explained.

"Oh. I see." the brunette mumbled. It was becoming more suprising that Jesse knew alot more then what Jaden had thought at first. If it was just him who was searching for the Trapper, he would be at a dead end.

"Hey, you kids need any help?" the both of them looked in front of them, seeing a older looking genttlemen approching them with: very shot spiky dark hair, along with a small sized scar on his left side. Having a short-sleeve t-shirt on and a hoodie over top of it with no sleeves, and with baggy pants and having more then two pockets on each side.

Jaden was about to respond when Jesse stepped forward. "No thanks. We're fine." he repiled. Something about this man, the bluenette didn't like.

The older man grinned. "Come on, I think I can help. I couldn't but hear over your coversation before. You're looking for someone name Trapper, right?"

"That's right." Jaden asnwered.

Jesse glared at the man. "I told you, we're fine. Lets go, Jaden." he said as he grab Jaden's wrist.

"Jesse." Jaden said as he was being pulled away from the man. As he was, Jaden waved at him, saying thanks anyway.

As they left, the gentleman smiled, then disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey, Jes. He could have helped us out. We really need information if we want to catch him again." Jaden pointed it out as soon as they had no sight of the man.

Jesse stopped, as he kept his grip onto the brunette's wrist. Jaden looked down, as he did, he thought he saw Jesse's hand starting to shake. "Jes?"

It wasn't the getting information part that was the problem. To Jesse, knowing that the enemy had seen someone who was with him, he didn't want to think that way. He never wanted the brunette to get too involve in this.

"You're right, Jay." he mumbled. "But my instincts was just telling me not to trust him. He seemed as though he knew a bit more then what we had hoped."

The brunette smiled. Seeing as though it was Jesse's instinct that kicked in, he couldn't agrued with that. "Sorry, Jesse. I understand."

He turned around as he faced his friend. Jaden looked down seeing that Jesse's grip was still tight. The brunette looked up again, somehow, Jesse's eyes began to soften. As if they were trying to tell him something.

The next thing Jaden knew, Jesse started to lean towards him, watching as his lips were preparing to make contact. Feeling his heart starting to race up a bit, the brunette couldn't help but give out a blush. Then, without thinking, he turned away from the bluenette.

The bluenette opened his eyes, seeing someone facing the other way, and having a confused look across his face. He squinted his eyes by the sight he saw. Knowing that now he had only made things alot more complated then before.

"I'm sorry." Jesse whispered. Jaden glanced at him, noticing that he wasn't looking at him anymore, Jaden couldn't see the reaction on Jesse's face. "I shouldn't have done that."

The brunette just stood there, unknowing of what to say. He placed his palm against his forehead feeling a bit light headed from the confusion just now. It was just sudden. Jaden knew Jesse cared enough for him, but he never thought it would be in that way.

"Jesse I'm..."

Jesse glanced back towards Jaden, seeing his eyes becoming worry. He smiled. "We better get moving. If we stay in one place, it won't be good."

Without even another word about the moment that they had just now, Jaden agreed by nodding.

The bluenette realeased Jaden from his grip. As he did, Jaden took hold onto his wrist and watched as his friend begins to walk away. He narrowed his eyes.

Something was starting to tell him that he should have let Jesse have the moment. But to Jaden, he was unsure. He didn't want to hurt him, seeing how he had already did without reliaizing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE UNEXPECTED STAKE OUT **

Night came as the two teens were coming to an closer for the day. Well, one of them was. Still feeling a bit awakard from that moment before, both Jaden and Jesse were sitting side by side, not looking at each other.

One had his eyes away from the brunette, while the other one just stared in front of him feeling the intense building up.

The brunette somehow can't seem to have it erased from his mind.

_Oh man, how we'd end up like this? _Jaden asked himself as he felt his face starting to show red. _One moment, we were talking, the next thing I knew..._the image came up. _Ah! No don't think about it! _the brunette thought as he shook his head.

He glanced at Jesse, seeing how he hasn't said a word about it. Even though he was the one who started it. _Jesse has a lot on his mind right now, that's all. Yeah that's got to be it. He was just caught up in the moment, I think..._

Jaden wanted to ask. But he wasn't sure on how too. He can feel the sudden change between the two of them. It would only sink deeper if he were to ask.

_And yet.._the brunette eyed him, trying to make sure he wouldn't be noticed.

"Jaden, you want to know, don't you?" the bluenette asked.

Suddenly, without even looking at him in a shock mode, Jaden frozed. Unknowingly hot to respond to the answer.

"Oh that? Oh no...you don't have to explain yourself, Jes." the Slifer said neverously as he played with his index fingers together.

Finding the courage, Jesse took a deep breath. "Apparently, you do wnt to know."

"Heh..." Jaden glanced, if he was willingly going to explain himself, why not? "Sure, if you think you should, Jesse." as Jaden took in his offer.

_Well if he wants to know. _Puzzling for a second, Jesse tried to get his words in straight. He used his left index finger and rubbed his chin. "Its been on my mind lately and I just feel as though I shouldn't keep you in the dark any longer. The thing is, is that, I...I really like you, Jay." Jesse muttered.

Jaden gave off a slight blush more then before. "Jesse,"

But to have him know and having someone coming after him wasn't something that he wantd for Jaden. His hand gripped tight. "I'm sorry. I never intended on getting you caught up in this, Jaden. Its my problem and yet..."

Suddenly he felt something onto his hand. He looked next to him, seeing Jaden smiling at him, lightly. The brunette shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Jes. I got myself into this as well and don't worry about that Trapper guy. We will stop him no matter how long it takes." Jaden promised.

By his response, Jesse should have known that this was how it would be. He gave a nod to the Slifer seeing that he understood.

Right before Jesse was about to place his other hand over top of Jaden's, something caught his attention. He immediately looked over towards his right, there was some kind of a sound.

Jaden squinted his eyes. "Jes, what's wrong?"

WIthout even on answering him, Jesse got up and quickly ran from they were.

"Jesse!" Jaden shouted as he followed him.

Jesse ran around from the corner from where they were then he turned again. Then stopped. Following by a Slifer who was able to catch his breath.

"Warn me next time when you do that, will ya?"

"Shh." Jesse shushed. He looked closely at the bluenette. His experssion changed.

"Jes, what is going on?" Jaden didn't like the way he was acting.

Jesse moved closer to the corner, eyeing someone. Just by seeing, he squinted his eyes, as he felt the rage starting to take over.

"Jes?" Jaden was able to get his attention back.

Jesse looked down, seeing how he was making Jaden worried. He gave out a sigh. Seeing how he knew Jaden wasn't going to like this.

"We're close, Jay. Trapper just went into that warehouse. I'm going and end it."

"And I'm coming..."

"No! You're not." Jesse demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean, Jes? That's why I came with you to help you, isn't it?" he asked as he grab hold onto Jesse's sleeve.

Jesse smiled at him. he knows that he was saying was true, but if he ended up in the hands of Giese Trapper, who knows of the danger that awaited. Jesse didn't even want to think about it let alone risk it.

The bluenette came to him as he did he leaned agianst the brunette's forehead. His eyes met with his. They looked worried some just by seeing them shake.

"Trust me on this, Jaden. And please just stay here and wait." Jesse kindly suggested.

Squinting his eyes, seeing how he didn't have much of a say in this, Jaden had no choice but to nod seeing that he understood.

"I'll be back." he promised as the blunette took off.

Something about this, Jaden didn't like. For them to spot Trapper so soon, it didn't made any sense. Then it came to him, this had to be nothing more then a trap for Jesse. Jaden had to warn him. Even though he promised that he would wait for him to return.

But he would have to disobey once again in order to save someone who he cares for.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENCOUNTER **

Being carefully cautious Jesse glanced at every turn from his eyes to spot him. He was able to make from the corner to, where he was before, to the warehouse so far in one piece. The bluenette came to the enterance as he took a step forward. Knowing Trapper and his known, to trap people unexpectedly, he doesn't want that happening to Jaden.

He has already seen the brunette once and if he were to see him again Trapper would not make a mistake on letting his prey escape the second time around. Only by having Jesse be the bait to the hunter it would be only a matter of time before Trapper shows himself.

Jesse moved slower as he entered into the warehouse. Seeing nothing unsual for a criminal, like him, to use for a base. It was like any other warehouse. A few rows of wooden crates stack up neatly in the back. Probably a good place to try and hide. Assuming if he was back there.

Jesse glanced almost each and every row, the rows were ten limit, the crates seemed very heavy to be twice as big as a normal crate, it would be bad if someone was caught under neath them and couldn't break free.

Just by thinking that, Jesse stopped as he heard something moving towards him. He glanced around seeing if the target was in front of him. But it wasn't. The next thing Jesse knew a pile of crates came crashing down. The bluenette was able to dodge it at the last second

Knowing by now the Obelisk knew the game started the minute he walked in. Seeing how he wanted to go down with a fight he could easliy get into that.

_Jesse, are you alright? _Sapphire Pegasus came out for the concern for his Master's well being.

Catching his breath, it took him a minute but was able to respond to the creature. "I'm fine."

_It seems as though he's toying with us. _Pegasus said as he glanced around.

Suddenly out from the shadows was a laugh. By just knowing the voice, Jesse perked up his head, as he faced away from the enterance and into the back to where Trapper might be hiding.

Getting tired of the game, Jesse gripped his hand tightly, trying not to lose his cool. "Come on out, you coward!" the bluenette shouted.

"A coward am I?" the voice asked through the dark.

Uncretain of where he will strike next, almost in a panic mode, Jesse scanned through out the area making sure that he won't jump on him.

_Jesse! _Sapphire Pegasus called out.

As Jesse was scanning the area, at the last minute resort he didn't realize until a net was launched at the creature/friend. Before it was able to hit the creature, Jesse was able to grab hold of it and through it on the other side of the building.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked him. Sapphire Pegasus gave a nod.

"Man, I was close. I could have caughten me a Crystal Beast." the voice said as it appeared in front of the boy. As he was riding on his machine.

Jesse glared at the creep. Seeing how if it weren't for Jesse last minute thinking, he would have lost Sapphire Pegasus. "Trapper."

Trapper looked around seeing that the bluenette was alone. He smlied at the thought. "Where's your little friend from before, ya ditch him?"

Not trying to show it, but by tauting Jesse like that, something clicked in his mind. Having to say those things was starting to get to him.

_Jesse, stay calm. _the creature reminded him.

The bluenette looked next to his friend smiled as he slightly nod. "Sorry, Trapper. But its just you and me this time around." _And hopefully the last. _

"Heh. Oh well, but since your the duelist who has the legendary Crystal Beasts cards in your deck, you'll be my first target. I will get a hold of them."

"Over my dead body you will!" Jesse shouted angrily.

Trapper gave out a laugh. "Becareful of what you wish for, boy. It may come true. Seeing how your so protective of your preisous cards, I will take good care of them when they are with me."

Having to say that it gotten Jesse more round up then before with the tauting towards Jaden. Trapper moved his motorcycle even closer to the blunette. Jesse glanced behind him, seeing without even noticing before, that the door from the warehouse was already shout down. He was trap.

Glaring back towards Trapper, Jesse's eyes squinted. "You planned this all along, didn't you?"

Getting off of his motorcycle, Trapper placed in park as he walked forward to the boy. As he did he took off his goggles. Having his eyes meeting Jesse's.

By one shot glance at the criminal's eyes, Jesse felt as though he couldn't move his body. He was frozen in his own worst fear. He thought he was ready to handle Trapper alone. But now seeing the cold stare of his eyes, Jesse very much well know by now, that he can't do it alone.

Noticing the fear written all across the teen's face, Trapper smirked. Thinking that this kid wasn't anything special. He just acted tough and in the end, he's just like the rest of his other vicitims.

"Boy, you do know how to move that mouth of yours, don't ya. But now that you're staring down at a guy like me, you can't do a thing, can ya?" Trapper tauted.

_What's wrong with me? _Jesse thought. He closed his eyes, seeing how he wanted to move but can't. As if Trapper put some kind of a spell on him. _Move! Move! _

"Jesse look out!" suddenly, a voice snapped Jesse out from the moment of the invisble spell.

The next thing the bluenette knew someone had pushed him away from where he was a second ago.

A scream came behind him, seeing someone trapped in one of Trapper's nets. From the last thing he saw was a electirc shock going through the air. Hearing a fimiliar scream, Jesse couldn't bare to see who it was that was caught in it.

Unforchantly, he was able too. Jesse quickly looked behind him, seeing it was his almost unconscious friend laying on the ground, in pain. He crowd towards him. "Jaden! You okay?" he asked worrily.

Just barely being able to look at the bluenette's concern eyes, Jaden was somewhat able to keep his eyes from closing on him. He gave a smile. "This is...nothing." he manged to get out.

"Why did you came in here, Jay? I told you to stay outside where you were safe."

"It was a trap...I noticed it right after you were about to go in. I had to warn you, but it looks like I was too late." Jaden struggled to say.

Angrily, Jesse's fist cluntched. Being angry towards Jaden for not staying out of harms way like he promised, but more then that, he was pist off towards the man who hurted the one who was laying on the ground.

"Well, well. It looks like he was here after all. He was just hiding." Trapper muttered as he was tapping the device on his shoulder, which let loose the net.

"Giese Trapper!" Jesse shouted having the warehouse almost echoing his name. As he was about to approch him.

Trapper gave a snicker."Nah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you know what's good for your little friend that's suffering behind you."

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks seeing how he was crossing the line even more. He looked behind him as his eyes widen by the sight. Jaden was this time around, unconscious. Only he was breathing heavy. Seeing how that eletrick shock wave really demaged him.

He was trap. He couldn't let close enough him knowing that Trapper wasn't bluffing with the threat just now.

Only to know that Jaden's life was now in Trapper's hands, is something that Jesse never wanted to happen. But it has.

And there is only one reason for that, it was because of Jesse.

XXX

_I hope this chapter was somewhat entertaning. I'm all that good when it comes to moments like these. Mainly with putting up the secenry. Next chapter is going to be somewhat of a challenge to me. _


	7. Chapter 7

**TAKEN **

"Jaden! Jaden! Jay?!" _Shit! _Jesse thought as he tried to call out to his unconscious friend, hoping that he would respond without having to worry over him.

The bluenette kept his eyes on Jaden, who was laying on the ground, having a net being pinned down on top of him. From a moment ago a very small but powerful eletirc shock wave moved around the brunette's body. Jaden was strong but he wasn't strong enough to handle something like that. Thinking the worst poissble case Jesse didn't want too.

"Heh. It seems as though he's mostly all talk as well." a voice said in front of the Obelisk.

Glaring at the one who caused Jaden's suffering, Jesse gripped his hand, wanting to go right up and kill the bastard was no opition. Seeing how now Trapper had Jaden's very life in his hands by a push of a button.

By tauting even more, Giese Trapper was playing with the remote control to which active the eletirc shock again. The bluenette relaized that he can not afford to watch Jaden's suffering anymore. He wanted him away from Trapper. But now that it has come down to this Jesse had to do whatever it takes to get Jaden out of here and into a safer place.

Just barely being able to see, the brunette was able to force his eyes to wake up. Wanting to know if Jesse was okay or not. Having to barely see what is going on, he noticed that there were two people in front of him. A teenager as much like himself was, over top of the Slifer, making sure that the one across from them wouldn't come any closer.

Jaden struggled as he lifted his head up as well as moving his aching body up off the ground. But seeing how his body wasn't responding the way he was telling it too, Jaden had no choice but to cave into his pain. Just by reaching his hand out to the bluenette, then closing his eyes for the second time, he manged to respond to his name. "J-Jesse..."

For a moment the Obelisk thought he heard his name being called out. He looked behind him seeing that Jaden was in the same spot as before. He squinted his eyes at the sight. Why didn't he listened to him? Then he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Keh. Ususally my other vicitms would have at least put up somewhat of a fight." Trapper muttered. Seeing how he liked to abuse his prey even more. "There's nothing he can do now, being like that."

"Enough, Trapper! Just leave him out of this, its me that you want, remember?!" Jesse tried to remind him to get his attenton away from the Slifer.

Snikering, by transforming it into a out loud laugh, the Trapper was pleased to see the Crystal Beast user being all worked up like this. Over some friend of his that was about to be put to good use for Giese Trapper.

"You're right, Jesse. It is _you_ who I am after anyways." Trapper muttered as a grin appeared.

By the way he said that, something about it, Jesse didn't like. He glared at him. Seeing how Trapper had now his back towards the bluenette and approched to his motorcycle. Still closely hovering, proactively to the unconscious brunette, Jesse never took his eyes off of him.

Trapper perpared himself for the ride as he got his machine warmed up. Then, just when he was about to ride out, he flashed his headlight onto Jesse. From the rection just now, Jesse had no choice, but to use his arm to cover up his eyes from not being blinded by the bright white light. The light was stronger then the bluenette had relaized.

He heard a noise coming from the machine. As the tires began to scratch up onto the surface of the pavement floor, at the last minute resort, the vechile was siliding next to the Obelisk. Still being blinded from the light before Jesse had no time to notice Trapper's movements.

Just barely by getting his vision back Jesse noticed that the Trapper wasn't in front of him anymore. Suddenly, he had felt something against his skin, from his neck, it felt hard. As if someone was trying to knock him out by striking him in a weak point.

Jesse felt his body being collapsing onto the ground as he caughed to regain his breathing. Feeling as though someone had just tried to choak him to death. But he knew that wasn't the case. It was a strike instead of a choak.

He lifted his head up a bit seeing that Trapper was no longer in front of him. He tried to scan around seeing if he could spot him.

"Looking for someone?" the voice caught his attention.

By looking up, Jesse's eyes widen by the sight he was seeing. Trapper was behind him, holding something or someone in his free arm. He was still out cold and still having the net around his body. Holding him like he was some kind of a rag doll.

"Jaden!" Jesse tried to speak, but thanks to that force that Trapper had given him from his neck, he could barely get a sound out. Feeling as if he disloacted it. "P...Put him down, Tr...Trapper!"

"Don't worry, Jesse. I'll hang on to him when you recover." he promised. Even though it wasn't.

"What do you want?"

"From what I wanted from the moment I first saw you holding onto, your Crystal Beast cards."

Just by hearing that, Jesse now had understood to the agreement as he squinted his eyes, upsettingly. His hand cluntched as he struggled to get up for Jaden's sake. But he couldn't. The pain was catching up to him more then before.

Jesse moved his head up, as he saw the motorcyle leaving him. From the only strength he has left, he reached his hand out from the direction to which the vachile disappeared from. Knowing that it was his fault, for not being able to keep Jaden away from the man who was after him, was hurting him more then the actual pain itself.


	8. Chapter 8

**GUILT &amp; THE RESCUE **

Seeing him in the arms of the one who he tried to keep away from, Jesse barely was able to see him, to see the brunette unconscious in the arms of Giese Trapper he wanted to avoid that. But now it has begun there was only one way to get him back safe and sound...

**XXX**

"Jesse, Jesse!" a voice was calling to the one who was laying on the pavement floor.

"Sarge, can you hear us?"

By hearing the voices, Jesse took the time to opened his eyes as he saw two faces who were somewhat fimiliar to him. Still in pain from before, he managed to ge himself up but slowly.

"Easy there, mate." a Australian voice suggested. "Don't push yourself."

Regaining his sight back, the bluenette glanced around. He leaned his head against his palm feeling the dizziness still going through.

"Hassleberry? Jim?" he asked unsure.

Jim gave a slight nod, even though Jesse wasn't looking at him, his hand held Jesse's back for support.

"Everything is alright, Jes. We got you." Jim assured the bluenette.

But then something hit Jesse. His eyes widen by the thought of it. It wasn't alright. Jesse's hand gripped. It was his fault. He was gone.

Just by having that moment in his mind, Jesse clutched his hands against his face, in frustration, as he were to let lose streams of tears coming down.

"No, its not, Jim." Jesse mumbled. Both Jim and Hassleberry looked at him with a confused look. But then glanced at each other seeing how neither of them knew what he'd meant by that.

"What do ya mean, Jesse?' Hassleberry asked.

Then something caught Jim's attention by it. As he looked around the abandoned warehouse, he noticed that it was only Jesse who was in.

Reliazing, by now of what those words had meant Jim was hesitanting on asking, but he knew he had too.

"Jesse, where's Jaden?" hearing it, Hassleberry looked at Jim. Jim's eyes squinted. "Jesse!" his voice gave out more of a shout that time.

Knowing that he could not answer the Obelisk didn't. All he gave was a shook from his head. He just sat there along with the other two, as Jesse's mind began to suffer by the thought of it.

"I told him..." he started to explain. "I told him not to come. I told him to stay away from the building, but he didn't listened."

"Sarge." whispered Hassleberry.

Not moving for seemed like forever, but only a moment, the three of them sat there as they thought of the possible idea of it. That Jaden was kidnapped by Giese Trapper. After getting his head straight, Jesse explained to them of the rest of the details behind his sudden of action and how they met Trapper and as well as how he got hold of Jaden.

Now with only to realise it, Jesse wanted to know of how they founded him. Neither both he or Jaden had told anyone about their whereabouts.

"How did you guys find us?" Jesse asked. "We didn't told anyone about it."

Jim looked up. "Syrus did. Well, more to say was that he told us that Jaden went looking for you and that he didn't see him afterwards. So we figured something might have happened. Then it was only matter of tracking you through the PDA."

"Oh. I see." the bluenette muttered.

Pounding into the floor, with anger, Hassleberry couldn't stand it. Both Jim and Jesse looked at him.

"So, what are we doing to do now?" he asked. "This Trapper guy has Jaden, right? What does he want?"

Jesse narrowed his eyes. As he squeezed his arms, while having both of them on top of his legs, as he was transforming into a ball.

"Jesse, you know, don't you?" Jim asked.

Hassleberry glanced at him as Jesse gave a slight nod. "Its because of me. It's because of the Cyrstal Beasts cards that are in my deck."

"Are you saying that he's using the Sarge as a bribe?" Hassleberry questioned.

"Unforchantly, Yes. Trapper has been eyeing them for the longest time I've known. Since when I first got them, I suppose."

Now that he thinks about it, back then, Jesse had felt as if from a long away distances, that a pair of cold stale eyes were watching him as soon as he got his hands on the cards. He thought it was only his imagination playing tricks on him. But knowing now he should have seen it coming.

"No matter how many times, I've warned Jaden about it, he insisted on coming and helping me. Things were arlight until now."

"Where would the Trapper be at now?" Jim asked.

Jesse glanced at him, as he shook his head. " I don't know. Its hard to say, since he's on the most wanted criminal list, he doesn't stay in one place. Once he finds a prey that he likes, he sticks too it until he catches it. From what I heard of the rumors, only four out of five of his victims, has managed to escape. But I hear that the victim is in his worst shape then before when he met Trapper."

"What do you man by _worst, _Sarge?" The bluenette took a moment to think. By the thought of it, he didn't want too, because of Jaden.

"Jesse, we know this is hard on you, but we need to know in order to get Jaden back." Jim reminded him.

Jesse's eye glanced at him. "I know, Jim. But its hard to say. Knowing Trapper, he wants to duel me for my cards. That's probably why he took him. And its one more reason to get him back." his hand gripped tighter onto his sleeve.

Jim gave out a sigh. Seeing how this wasn't going to be easy. The Obelisk stood up. As he had his back towards the both of them.

"I'm going." he muttered.

"And we're coming with you." Hassleberry added on.

By that respone, Jesse flashed his eyes back at them. It was wth the situation with Jaden all over again. He knew that their intentions were good, but then again...

"No! I already got Jaden involved enough in this and if you two were to come along and-"

"You should realize by now, that we won't turn down your offer, mate." Jim said as he smiled and placed a hand onto Jesse's shoulder. "Jaden's bad habits has gotten a hold on to us now. We can't turn a blind eye to this, Jesse."

"That's right. We owe the Sarge anyways for the times of when he helped us out." Hassleberry reminded him.

Jesse was about to say something, when he thought back. To the time of when, before Jaden was taken, that he stood into the eyes of his enemy and he frozed on the spot. Remembering that, instead of saying something, he just smiled.

"Thank you." he muttered.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Jim asked.

The bluenette nodded his head to agree. As the rescue team was ready, it was only matter of time before they got to Jaden. Hopefully it wasn't too late.


End file.
